God Eater: Bloody Archangel
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Where does the road traverse when God and Man cross each other's path? What reason is there for one to devour another? Do the Heavens weep tears of blood for the Earth? Or do the fires of Hell crackle with untapped joy? The answer lies within those who Devour the Gods themselves. (Rated M)


**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new story from my favorite monster-hunting game, God Eater.**

 **We all know that the main protagonist is an OC and everything. Our own name, appearance, and even the God Arc. All of them are what we make of it. So it's kinda the same thing with me. This story will be about my OC. Other God Eaters can come in too if they're willing to petition.**

 **In any case, this will start in God Eater: Resurrection. After it is over, I will continue to God Eater 2.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, the God Eater series. All rights belong to Bandai Namco.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

XXX

荒神 (ARAGAMI) _: In translation, it means "Violent God". Aragami only crave to consume. The Aragami in reality are actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms known as Oracle Cells that group around under a cell core (Aragami Core) that acts as a command center. In other words, they are a superorganism with a swarm intelligence that takes on a variety of formations. These forms can appear as organic, artificial, even mythical._

ORACLE CELLS: _The Semi-sentient single-celled organisms that make up an Aragami. Without the Aragami Core, the Cells lose their cohesion and dissipate into nothingness._

XXX

* * *

 **God Eater: Bloody Archangel**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The First New-Type

* * *

 _In the early 2050s, unknown life forms called "Oracle Cells" suddenly appeared and began their uncontrolled consumption of all life on Earth. Their ravenous appetite and remarkable adaptability earn them the title "Aragami". In the face of an enemy completely immune to conventional weaponry, urban civilizations collapsed, and each day humanity is driven further and further towards extinction._

 _However, an organization, known as Fenrir, researched the Oracle cells and created the one piece of technology to fight back against the Aragami. The God Arcs; weapons utilizing the Oracle Cells to be able to harm an Aragami. With the weapon comes the wielders who will fight back against the Aragami. The God Eaters… humans who undergo training to learn to control their God Arcs which are given to them upon an aptitude test._

 _However, over in the Far East Branch, a new breed of God Eater was about to be born..._

* * *

 **October 28, 2063 - North America**

A pair of Ogretails were migrating to the former state that had once been Arkansas. It was said to be a perpetual nesting ground for low-level Aragami.

Watching the duo were three God Eaters. One man and two women.

The male human was in his mid-twenties with chocolate brown skin, short black hair, and coal black eyes. He wore a blue and white sports t-shirt with the number '05' on the front and back, baggy dark blue jogging pants, and white sneakers. In his right hand is a melee-type God Arc with a Chill Katana blade and a Universal Shield.

The first female is a young woman in her late teens with long brown hair in a ponytail, tan skin, and green eyes with an hourglass figure and moderately sized breasts. She wore a black tank top with a pair of silver dog tags hanging around her neck, camouflage cargo pants, black army boots, dark green arm sleeves, and a pair of sunglasses. Her God Arc is a range-type with a Type64 Auto-Gun.

The last female was in her early twenties with neck-length red hair with a pair of blonde fringes that cascaded down her cheeks, turquoise blue eyes, fair skin, and small breasts. She wore a pink summer top that hugged her chest and exposed her abdomen, black short shorts with a brown belt, sky blue socks, and white-brown shoes. Her God Arc is also a melee-type with a Gem Swd: Diao and an Immunity Buckler.

"Hey, June, shouldn't we take them out?" The dark-skinned man asked the redhead.

"Not yet, Dante. Wherever they're going, they could possibly lead us to a bigger nest to destroy." The redhead commented then glanced at the brunette. "Reika, spot anything else?"

"None that I can see from here." The young woman named Reika replied. She narrowed her green eyes when she caught something in the distance. "Wait, I see something. It looks like… a kid?"

"A kid? What's a kid doing all the way out in this wasteland?" Dante wondered, shouldering his God Arc.

June furrowed her brows until she realized that the two Aragami were stalking towards the unaware child. "The child's in danger!" She exclaimed.

Dante stood up. "Then let's get down there!" He exclaimed, dropping from the cliff they stood upon and landing without much difficulty or injury. Reika and June followed their comrade soon after.

With their enhanced speed, the three God Eaters advanced on the Ogretails. Reika brought up her range-type God Arc and unleashed a rapid fire volley that killed one of the Aragami.

June and Dante had already closed in on the Ogretail as it roared threateningly at the two God Eaters. Dante made the first move, slashing his Long Blade-type God Arc, cutting the Ogretail's leg clean off.

The Aragami roared in pain as blood pooled from its dismembered limb.

June leaps into the air then thrust her Knife-type God Arc, stabbing directly into the Aragami's head, piercing through its bone-like head and into its brain.

The Ogretail released one last pitiful roar before collapsing dead on the rustic earth.

Dante approached the corpse then readied his God Arc as a blackish ooze began to form into the head of a monstrous jaw with yellowish-gold eyes. Without a second though, he commanded his God Arc to Devour the Core of the Ogretail.

Meanwhile, June and Reika approached the boy, who only now, just noticed them. When they got a good look at him, the boy looked to be either eight or nine years old with messy raven black hair, garnet red eyes, pale skin, and a boyish face. His clothing consisted of a tattered cloak, a dirty red shirt, torn pants, and black sneakers.

"Who are you?" The boy asked curiously, blinking his strangely hypnotic eyes at the two women. His gaze landed on the God Arcs in their hands, which started to act restless… almost like they were excited to meet him.

June, having experience with kids, leaned down and smiled at him. "Well, sweetie, we're God Eaters. We stopped those Aragami from hurting you."

The boy blinked again. "Aragami? God Eaters? What are you talking about?"

"Have you been living under a rock? You really don't know what Aragami are or the God Eaters?" The boy shook his head, unfamiliar with the terms.

"No, I was just playing with my friends." The child glanced over their shoulders, watching as Dante's God Arc devoured the rest of the Ogretail's core. "You did just kill them after all."

…

…

"Your friends… are Aragami?" Reika inquired slowly.

The child nodded. "Yeah, this is where I live."

The three look at one another, befuddled by his answer. The boy was living with Aragami.

"Okay…" Dante placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "What's your name, kid?"

"Chris. Chris Alder." The child replied with a grin.

"Where are your parents, kiddo?" Reika asked, trying to forget the whole 'living with Aragami' fiasco.

The boy looked down. "I… don't remember…"

"How long exactly have you been walking around like this?" Dante asked.

Chris thought as best as he could, but nothing seemed to come up. "I don't know. I guess I just didn't think about it…"

The three look at each other before Reika kneels down, "Do you want to come with us?"

The boy looks at the young woman in confusion. "And go where?"

"A place where there are other people, just like us. Safe from the Aragami." June answered.

Chris contemplated this. On one hand, he didn't know these people and they killed his friends. On the other hand, he could barely survive out here himself.

"Okay, I'll go with you." He replied, taking the lesser of two evils.

The three sighed before June held Chris' hand, leading him out of the Aragami-infested area. While the God Eaters kept a watchful gaze on their surroundings, the boy looked back, sensing the presence of a stranger.

From overhead, a single figure watched the four humans traverse the tattered remains of the forest. Nothing could be seen from it save for the glowing yellow eyes…

* * *

 **Several Years Later - Fenrir, North American Branch (Formerly New York City)**

Sitting on the Anti-Aragami wall that surrounded a massive structure with the descending sunset on the horizon, a young man with neck-length raven black hair that had a lone silvery-white extension dangling near his right eye, garnet red eyes, pale skin, two silver piercings in his left ear, and an androgynous face watched with boredom. He wore a simple red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jean pants, a pair of red/white/black sneakers, and a pair of sunglasses.

Chris Alder, having grown since his departure from the Hell he once called 'home', had gotten used to being on his own.

His guardians had brought him to the North American Branch, but they gave him an aptitude test. It was positive. They never explained what it meant until he got older. He had the capacity to become a God Eater.

Naturally, he had no reason to be one. Dante argued with him that being a God Eater was a great accomplishment. However, the boy countered that the Aragami never attacked him, even when he was alone so he had no reason to kill them at all.

Reika and June respected his wish to not be a God Eater. Dante, reluctantly, said nothing more about the matter.

While he missed being free, he had to admit that being in the walls had its benefits. For one: showers. The moment he was forced into one because of June, he actually liked them, especially baths. The second reason was food. Having lived on scraps and the occasional wild animal that would walk by, he ate as much as his stomach could handle, minus the shocked expressions on everyone around him when he finished a total of ten plates as a kid. The final reason was beds. The moment he fell on one, sleep was instant. God, he loved beds!

Still, his mind always drifted back to his time before the Aragami. Chris wanted to know who his parents were. Don't get him wrong, June was a great mother figure with Dante and Reika acting like his older siblings. However, he never knew that his own heart would feel so empty without his _real_ parents.

"I thought I'd find you here." A familiar voice reached his ears.

Glancing to his left, he was met with the familiar visage of Reika Kuromaru, his older sister-figure. She had grown considerably in the last few years. She had cut her long brown hair shorter, had an eyepatch over her left eye, and her breasts had grown as well, something that Dante would constantly brag about but always received a punch in his face for the comment. She still wore that same outfit that she found him back when he was a kid.

"Reika…" Chris nodded in greeting.

"Still coming up here again?" She guessed.

"Yeah…"

Reika sighed and sat down beside him. "You know how June gets when you run off like this."

Chris huffs. "I don't like being tied down." He remarked.

"A little rebellious if you ask me."

"Weren't you rebellious at my age?" The boy pointed out.

The woman's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "We are not talking about that at the moment."

"But you brought it up." Chris dryly replied.

"You're a smart alek, you know that?"

The boy shrugs in a nonchalant manner. "And you're still the same old pain in the ass." He smirked at her. "That can't get a boyfriend."

The God Eater punched Chris in the face, the said teen grasping his face from the punch. "And also for you to quit that." She added.

"Ow… I think you dislocated my jaw…" He slurred.

"Then quit the nonsense. Besides, I am here to let you know that Dante wants to talk to you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "What is it this time?" He popped his jaw back in, much to his displeasure.

"It is best I take you and find out," Standing up, she gestures him to follow.

Sighing, the boy followed after Reika before taking one last look at the sunset. His heart longing for the chance to explore once more.

* * *

 **Veteran Barracks**

Sitting at a desk with mountains of paperwork in front of him, Dante Redfield deflated at the sight. "God must be punishing me or some shit…" In the years that followed, the 40-something-year-old man had grown taller, had shaved his head until he looked the ideal military man, a short beard, and even wore an old US Marines BDU.

"Dante." He raised his head, noticing Reika and Chris. "I brought him as you asked."

"Thanks, Reika." The dark-skinned man inclined his head. "Can you give us some privacy? This is between us guys."

She rolled her eyes before leaving the two while closing the door behind her.

"So… how's June been these days?" Dante asked slowly.

"Still nags my ears off," Chris answered with his arms folded across his chest. "And you?"

Dante sighed irritably, glancing at the paperwork. "Hell…"

The boy smirked. "Well, you reap what you sow. You should've put more thought into what a promotion could mean, _Major_. So what did you want to see me for?"

"Ah right…" Dante sets his papers down on the desk. "There has been something I wanted to tell you. Today is the right time."

"What is it?" A thin black brow raised in confusion.

"I was curious if you would like to become a _God Eater_."

"You've been asking me that for years, and you know my damn answer!" Chris growled. "There is no way I am going to be a God Eater!"

"You don't have a choice," Dante stated calmly. "The Far East Branch has deemed you necessary for a new breed of God Eater."

"Why do I have to agree to it? Don't I have a right to decide whether or not if I can or cannot be a God Eater?"

"Sorry, kid, but this is out of my hands. You're scheduled to depart to the Far East Branch in two days at 0700." Dante stated. "Don't be late."

"This isn't fair!" Chris swiped his hand, knocking off a picture frame that fell to the floor, shattering the protective glass on impact. "I have a right to deny being a soldier!"

"Stop acting like a brat and grow up already!" Dante raised his voice, shocking the boy since he's never heard the dark-skinned man yell at him before like this. "It is about time you get the opportunity to go against the Aragami to help everyone. Don't you know the damage the Aragami can do? What would happen if they continue to run amok?"

"I know that, but it's still my damn choice!" The boy argued.

"I am sorry, Chris… but orders are orders." Dante said.

"To hell with your orders!" Chris yelled, running out of the office entirely, passing by a shocked Reika and leaving a bewildered Dante by himself.

"He declined again, didn't he?" Reika halfheartedly guessed. "Does he really have to be a God Eater? You know how he is towards this topic."

"I know…" The man sighed. "Believe me I do. But the big wigs from the Far East specifically wanted Chris and there's nothing I can do about it."

At this moment, a Fenrir aide came in looking out of breath. "Major, we've got a big problem!"

"Report!"

"Someone just left through the Anti-Aragami walls and entered the Badlands!"

Danta immediately stands up from the seat, his hands planted on the desk. "WHAT!? WHO?!"

"U-uh, it's that Alder kid, sir." The aide shrunk back.

"Chris!?" Reika gasped.

"Damn it…" Dante cursed. "Reika, get June. We are going after that kid before he gets himself killed."

* * *

 **Badlands**

Chris, having run away from that constrictive city, kicked a small pebble with his foot. "Stupid adults…" He growled. "Bastards don't even care about what I think…"

He has repeatedly told Dante he has no qualms in becoming a God Eater. Not one bit. He rather just enjoy the benefits than being part of some Aragami-killing group.

Speaking of the Aragami…

His red eyes caught sight of a lone Ogretail wandering the desert. It didn't seem to have noticed him. Maybe he could get a little fun out of this in the meantime? He carefully approaches the Ogretail, the beast sniffing the ground, finding a spot to eat.

With a snicker, the boy leaped onto its back. "Yeehaw!"

The Ogretail roared, its feet allowing itself to run around the badlands, acting like a bucking bronco to get the thing off its back. It shook its body left and right to pry the boy off it.

All the while, the teen laughed as he enjoyed himself to the fullest. "Come on! I'm having a blast here, Aragami!"

Before he knew it, he lost his hold on the Ogretail and flew off with a cry, roughly landing on his back.

"Ouch…" Chris groaned.

The growl of the Ogretail caught his attention, the Aragami snarling at his presence, seeing the new prey.

The boy glared at the Aragami, stepped towards it, and… smacked it upside the head. "That wasn't very nice, jerk!" He scolded the monster. "I could've been killed!"

The Ogretail growled, staring at him with hunger. As its body was filled with the Oracle Cells, it needed to feed to keep it alive. If not, it will only weaken and die.

"Alright, I see how this is playing out." Chris sighed, grabbing hold of the Aragami's tusk and bringing it down to the ground in a show of strength that seemed physically impossible for a normal human. "Let's get one thing straight: I'm top of the food chain! Got it?" He glared down at the fallen Ogretail.

It struggles to move from the dirt but the teen's grip wouldn't allow it to escape or even flee. It begins to wonder if it is even like the other prey it devoured. Chris stared down at it with pity. Despite being a monster, it must still have a brain at least.

"Now listen here. You can go on and scamper away. Try and eat me, I'll take you down as I did seconds ago. Understand?" The boy glared at the Aragami with predatory eyes. "Beat it." He released his hold on the Ogretail, keeping his glare on the monster.

The Orgretail looks at the teen before turning around and runs, while shaking off the dirt in its brown fur, and continues to sprint away from him.

Chris grins. "Well, that was fun for a few seconds." He looks at the sky, noticing the darkened atmosphere. "Guess I better get back-" He was cut off by a separate roar that froze him in place.

He slowly looks back but raised his head a bit to see a giant Aragami that towers him, its predatory eyes putting his own towards the Ogretail to shame. It was on four legs with the front pair having armor while the back held fur. The upper part of its head held horns that share the same pattern as branches. Its tail held fur as well but the tip was hardened with an armored material. Acting as a mane is six leaf-shaped objects but the teen could see a surge of electricity between.

"You're... a big fella…" The Aragami roared, the teen seeing the interior of its jaws that look ready to tear him apart. "Okay…"

The silence between the human and the Aragami was undoubtedly awkward.

"Bye!" Without a second thought, Chris ran for his life. It blinked before growling and runs after the boy, the event similar to a lion chasing after a gazelle.

From an outsider's point of view, this would look like something straight out of a cartoon. Complete with a girlish scream as well.

"AHHHHHH!" He moved forward a bit, avoiding its bite before he ducked from a claw swipe that would have beheaded him. The beast had the intent to kill him and devour his corpse. Ogretails and lower grade Aragami he was okay with but whatever the Aragami that is chasing him is a whole different story. "Leave me the hell alone! I didn't do shit to you!"

He turns a corner before finding a rock wall. "Oh come on!" The primal growl of the Aragami made him turn around to see it, the teen now cornered by it.

"Damn it… Damn it…" Chris gritted his teeth. "I'm finished."

It roared as Chris flinched in terror before automatic bullets impact its armored hide, diverting its attention away from the boy. The large Aragami roared as Chris noticed three familiar God Eaters.

"Chris, cover your eyes!" Dante called before tossing a flash grenade towards the Aragami.

The boy quickly did as he was told, shielding his face with his arms. Once in front of the Aragami, a flash of light burst from the grenade, blinding the monster's eyes.

"Reika, suppressing fire!" Dante ordered.

"Roger!" She aimed her God Arc at the Aragami, pelting it with bullets while it was blinded. June and Dante use the opportunity to rush in to get Chris.

June, having aged considerably well, still had her red hair and blonde fringes, but her breasts had grown moderately bigger. She traded her old outfit for a blue summer dress, a pair of white short shorts, and open-toed heeled shoes. "Chris, what in the world were you thinking!? You could've been killed!"

"I was-"

"For once, you need to realize that what you are doing can get you killed!" Dante yelled.

"I-I…" The boy looked down, ashamed.

"Hey! A little help here?!" Reika shouted, ducking from the Aragami's claw.

"On my way!" Dante quickly moves to help his comrade, slashing with his God Arc at the beast's leg.

With the Chill Katana's infused element, it was an elemental advantage, delivering more damage to its hide. When Dante notice it begin to conduct energy, he immediately took action and backs away from its electric field before it dissipated, allowing him to look at June. "June! Get Chris back to the wall!"

"Wait, what about you guys!?" The boy exclaimed.

"We'll hold it off! Just go!"

June quickly nudged the boy away from the fight, keeping a watchful vigil in case the Aragami decided to go after them. "We need to go. Don't worry. They'll be alright."

Reluctantly, the boy allowed his mother figure to lead him back to the North American Branch, giving one last glance at the two God Eaters who were fighting the Aragami.

* * *

 **North American Branch**

After reentering the Anti-Aragami Walls, Chris and June were taken to an infirmary to check for any injuries or disease. Luckily, the boy only had a few bruises and scrapes. June was still in relatively fine health. Although once cleared, Chris was being scolded by his mother figure.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Chris?!" She shouted. "You were nearly eaten by that Vajra and those Aragami are not something to be acting willy nilly about!"

Chris was silent.

"And leaving the walls when I specifically told you how dangerous it is out there! It isn't fun and games!"

The boy still remained quiet.

"Answer me, young man!" She demanded, stomping one foot on the ground. " _Why_ did you leave the walls!?"

"BECAUSE I HATE THIS PLACE!" Chris yelled.

Silence washed over the room, June surprised to hear him yell this angrily. "What…?"

"I hate this place! I hate having to be stuck here every single day, and being told to be a God Eater! That is more than enough to add more hate in being here!" The boy exclaimed. "These walls are suffocating! The people live in poor conditions and I'm restricted in what freedoms I can get! Not only that, but I have to be some kind of New-Type over in the Far East! _I was better off with the Aragami!_ " He finished that last sentence quite loudly.

June was shocked at first before it was replaced with feelings of hurt and a hint of anger. "Is that what you want? To go out there and get yourself killed like you nearly did earlier? You want to live out there, where Aragami, ones worse than that Vajra, can kill you?"

"If it means freedom… yes," He answered firmly.

They heard the doors open, the two noticed a group of God Eaters. However, the atmosphere changed to an almost gloomy feeling.

"What happened?" June asked.

"We were sent out to reinforce Major Redfield and Sergeant Kuromaru, but…" The leader of this group paused, a look of dread on his face.

"But what…? Where's Dante and Reika?"

"I'm sorry…" The man reached behind his back and brought out two Armlets… both of which were dripping with fresh blood. June's eyes were filled with horror, covering her mouth as Chris's mouth opened slightly at the sight of the Armlets. "This is all that we could find from their remains along with their God Arcs."

"Th-That can't be possible… W-We saw them earlier…" The woman hesitantly reaches towards the Armlets, dreading to hear the fate of her two friends.

"It would seem the Aragami they fought… wasn't alone…" The Recovery Unit Leader replied.

"What? But we only saw one when we fought it! How were there more?!"

"We don't have a good theory for a question like that." The man lowered his head. "I'm sorry for your loss."

June felt despair, hearing her two friends are dead… Her focus slowly turns to Chris. "Are you happy now…?" She said, both in grief and angrily towards the boy.

"What…?" Chris looked at the redhead in surprise.

"Because of you, Dante and Reika are gone! Are you happy!? Because you want to be outside of the walls for 'freedom', you got two of my friends; two who found you and helped raised you, killed!"

At that moment, the boy's entire world came crashing down as he listened to his mother figure lay the blame on him. For all his big talk, he was just a child, who fought tooth and nail to get what he wanted. Now because of him, two important figures in his life had died…

"I'm sorry…"

"Dante was right," Chris raised his head. "If you are sorry, you will be a God Eater."

The boy looked down, his eyes shielded by his hair. To June, it looked like he was about to start a fit until…

*Sniff*

"I'm sorry…"

The redhead noticed a teardrop, one after another appearing, the teen began to cry.

"It's all my fault…" The boy sobbed.

June bit her lip before she slowly kneels down and starts hugging him. Chris grabbed hold of her, hugging his mother figure desperately as he cried his eyes out. June allowed her emotions to share the similar reactions knowing they both lost two people they valued and cherished.

* * *

 **Two Days Later…**

After a burial ceremony was dedicated to the fallen God Eaters, Chris had stopped speaking altogether. He never uttered a word unless someone spoke to him directly. Eventually, he even stopped speaking to June, who had devoted all her love onto the boy after her friends died at the hands of the Aragami.

Now the boy stood on the helipad, waiting for the chopper that would deliver him to a flight-worthy plane and shipped off to the Far East Branch. By his feet were two suitcases filled with clothes, toiletries, and a few things to entertain him on the flight. The rest of his belongings were sent to the Far East Branch.

Soon enough, his ears picked up the sound of a helicopter, catching his attention to the sky, seeing the transportation in question. He watched it stop before slowly descending onto the helipad.

This was it… His days as a child were long and gone. Now he'll be living his life as a God Eater.

Grabbing his suitcases, he approaches the helicopter as the side opens for the teen. "Are you Chris Alder?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." He confirmed.

"Then get on. We're on a tight schedule."

Without another word, he enters the helicopter and takes his seat. Watching the hatch close, he begins to feel the aircraft ascend. Chris glances out of the window, watching as the former skyscrapers of New York entered his view until he saw a lone figure waving at him.

"June…" He mumbled in surprise.

She was wishing him good luck…

A trickle of wetness slid down his cheek. He fought back the urge to open the door and shout something in the wind. For now, he'll just settle with a wave of his own to his foster mother…

* * *

 **Far East Branch - Director's Office**

The Branch Director sat in his office, thoughtfully processing on the latest addition to his God Eaters. Cold eyes glaring into the image of the North American teen that would soon be called the 'First New-Type'.

The scientists from the Research Department had already completed the new Variable God Arc and several new parts that could be attached or detached from it. The first of many in a new line of Anti-Aragami weapons.

"Director," An aide spoke on the built-in com device on his desk.

"What is it?" He replied after pressing the receiver.

"The new candidate will be arriving soon, sir."

"I see, thank you." The blonde-haired man replied. "Have the Training Department prepare the Armlet and the New-Type God Arc. We'll begin the test soon afterward.

"Yes, Director." The aide replied.

Johannes glanced at the image of the new God Eater that would soon work under him as a subordinate. He had heard how the boy was rather anti-social, preferred to _play_ with Aragami like they were pets, and that he possessed strength and agility beyond those of a normal human.

"Such an interesting individual. What sort of surprises will you reveal to us, boy?" The Branch Director smirked from behind his hands.

* * *

 **The Den**

The flight had been long and boring, even with his video game system to distract himself. One of the attendants on the flight gave him a black and grayish blue uniform with the Fenrir symbol for him to wear. They weren't his style, but he sucked it up and put it on. After his plane landed, he was put on an old Blackhawk helicopter and flown all the way to the site of the Far East Branch HQ.

Once the chopper had landed, he was ushered inside while he glanced upon the Outer Ghettos and the people that lived in the shacks they called homes.

"Come on, kid. Hurry up!" A guard shouted at him, forcing the boy to ignore the sight of the ghettos and continue inside.

The moment he passed through the doors, he was met with a few of the Far East Branch God Eaters that wandered around either typing away on a computer, chatting with each other, or just lodging about.

"So this is the Den…" Chris muttered to himself.

"Excuse me," A young woman of Japanese descent with reddish-brown hair and dark brown eyes greeted him from behind a counter. She wore an operator uniform that consists of a shorts sleeve white dress and a corset type vest. She also wears black pantyhose and a pair of red flats. "Are you the candidate for the New-Type God Eater program?"

The American teen nodded and quickly spoke in Japanese to reply, "Yes, ma'am."

The young lady seemed surprised. "Oh my! It's been a while since a foreigner spoke in my native language." She replied in heavily accented English. "I'm Hibari Takeda. I'm an operator here at the Far East Branch. The Director and the rest of the scientists are waiting for you to take the compatibility test."

"Can you give me directions?" Chris asked.

"Oh, sure," Hibari brought up a map of the facility then handed a PDA detailing their current position and the target position. "Your compatibility test shouldn't be too far. Just follow this path and you'll make it in record time."

"Thank you," He grinned.

"You're welcome. Good luck with the test." The pleasant woman waved at the boy as he marched off to conduct his test.

It took him a total of ten minutes to find his way to the site of his aptitude test.

With a deep breath, Chris entered the room… and found it to be practically destroyed. It looked more attuned for training new God Eaters as evident by the many bullet holes or slash marks that lined the metal walls. In the center of the room, the young man spotted a red device with what seemed to be a God Arc.

"Terribly sorry to have kept you waiting." An aristocratic masculine voice spoke over the intercom, surprising the American as he looked around in confusion. "Allow me to bid you welcome. This is humanity's final fortress. The stalwart bastion of Fenrir."

Chris looked up and spotted a viewing window with three men watching him in white coats. They must be the scientists appraising his test.

"In this chamber, we shall test your compatibility to join the Anti-Aragami Punitive Force. The God Eaters." The voice continued. "Please, do try to relax. I assure you there is nothing at all to fear."

Easy for him to say. He's not the one about to pump Oracle Cells in his veins…

"When you're ready, place your wrist within the device at the center of the room." The man instructed.

Chris looked upon the altar in which the God Arc rested. He gulps nervously.

This was it. This would be the defining moment that would change his ordinary life forever.

With a shaky breath, he approached the God Arc. The only sounds he could hear were his own foot falls and his soft breathing. Stopping in front of the device, he noticed the weapon that rested almost shake uncontrollably, like it was excited to be near him.

' _For Reika and Dante…'_ He said in his head as he placed his right hand over the bottom half of the armlet and grasped the handle of the God Arc. He waited for a few agonizing seconds before the upper half came down and began to seal the armlet onto his skin.

Chris held back his screams as tiny needles pricked through his flesh and filled his bloodstream with Oracle Cells. The tiny microorganisms scattered throughout his body, rewriting his DNA and altering his physical structure to accommodate its new home.

Finally, the pain subsided and the clamp was removed, revealing his new shiny red armlet. Taking hold of the God Arc, Chris lifted the weapon up with newly-augmented strength, gazing upon it with awe.

Suddenly, a black tendril emerged from the flesh of the God Arc's handle and inserted itself into the armlet's socket. The American teen narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched the flesh of his right-hand pulsed black for a moment then vanish.

Afterward, he felt… connected. It was like there was another being beside him. One that made him feel… safe.

"Congratulations are in order. You are the very first of our New-Type God Eaters. Brilliant!" The man praised Chris's success. The boy looked up at the observers while holding his new God Arc with both hands. "You have passed the test, and well. Now that we're certain you're a God Arc match, we must ensure your welfare with a short physical."

Great, more doctors…

"Please, wait in the lobby just beyond the door. The doctor will see you shortly. And do let someone know if you feel unwell." The man sounded almost concerned. "I have high hopes…"

Chris glanced down at his weapon then shouldered it as he walked out of the room. The presence he felt when the God Arc connected with his armlet was still there, but he ignored it.

He had enough ghosts for one lifetime…

* * *

 **Later…**

After placing his God Arc at the rest station for tuning, Chris left the elevator and entered the lobby. He spotted an empty seat next to another teenage boy near his age. He had white skin and unkempt orange hair, with a lock of hair hanging between his eyes, wears a yellow and orange stripes cloth cap with earflaps and a scarf with brown and beige stripes. He wears some kind of a sleeveless yellow cardigan open up to the chest with Bugarally's logo in the back, and below that, a sleeveless black shirt with cobwebs pattern, wears orange shorts with black vertical stripes, zips at the knee level that always keeps open, and pockets on the sides, along with matching shoes that reach below the ankles.

He shrugged and sat down to await the doctor.

"Sup! Want some gum?" The Japanese boy next to Chris asked. He rummaged through his pocket then frowned. He gave the American an apologetic smile. "Oh, wait, uh… Yeah, totally out." He laughed nervously. "I kinda just downed the last piece."

The two sat in silence for a little bit until the boy decided to spark a conversation.

"So, you're a match too?" He asked.

Chris nodded.

"That makes at least two of us. How old are you anyway?" Chris was about to answer, but the orange-haired teen continued. "Well, I've still got a nanosecond of experience on ya. A pleasure to meetcha!"

"You too." The raven-haired teen replied.

Suddenly, the clicking of heels drew Chris's attention until he was met with the sight of a beautiful, voluptuous woman with long, black hair, with bangs that cover her left eye. She has light green eyes. She wears a white Fenrir sniper uniform which exposes a large amount of cleavage, and her pants reveal part of her thighs. Lastly, she wears black high-heel shoes. Her nails seem to be painted a light red. She also had a God Arc armlet that was covered by yellow and black tape, signaling her retirement as a former God Eater.

' _Holy shit! This chick is super hot!'_ Chris screamed in his head as he unintentionally stared at the Asian woman's breasts.

"Stand."

"Huh?" The boy beside the New-Type looked confused. This only seemed to irritate the woman in front of the two boys.

"Stand and to attention. Now!" She ordered, forcing the duo to stand up stiffly, out of fear of angering the bodacious lady. "Excellent. I've got a busy day planned, so we'll keep this quick. My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. I am the senior operator here in the Far East, and I'll be your advisor."

Oh, great… Trade one nagging mother for another…

"Your schedule is as follows: a full medical workup followed by a gamut of physical conditioning." Tsubaki continued. "You'll be taught basic combat strategies and tactics, then given a brief overview of God Arcs and armament. Until this moment, God Eaters have put their lives on the line to defend you. Now it's your turn to repay them. If you plan on staying alive, every order will be answered and enacted immediately, understood?"

Chris and the other teen didn't reply. The senior operative narrowed her eyes at them.

"Am I understood?" She questioned, sternly.

The boys jumped and replied in unison, "Ma'am! Yes, ma'am!"

"Better," Tsubaki said with a hint of amusement. "Now, as to your exams. Let's begin with…" Her line of sight landed on the American teen. "...you, shall we?"

Great…

"Orders are to report to Dr. Paylor Sakaki's office at 1500 hours. Until then, you're free to tour the facility as you wish." Tsubaki informed Chris. "Welcome to Fenrir's Far East Branch, which we affectionately call, "The Den". This is your home now; these teammates, your family. Godspeed."

After that, Tsubaki left, leaving Chris with the younger boy alone.

"Man, she is _one_ scary lady." The orange-haired teen remarked.

"But hot." The red-eyed God Eater pointed out.

"Okay, good point." The boy grinned. "By the way, I'm Kota Fujiki. Glad to meet you."

"Chris Alder. Same here." The American smiled.

"So, you came from North America?" Kota asked.

"Yeah," Chris nodded.

The Japanese teen lazily folded his arms behind his head. "How is it over there?"

Chris shrugged. "About the same over here. Though, y'know… with English."

"Oh yeah, I just noticed your Japanese. Damn, you don't even have an accent or anything. Most foreigners kinda have one." Kota chuckled with a wide grin. "Still, it's cool to meet you."

"You as well. Truth be told, I was a little nervous coming here." The American admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, buddy, you and me are pals. So let's do our best!" Kota held out his fist with a toothy grin.

Chris returned the gesture and fist bumped with his new friend. "Yeah, count on it."

* * *

 **Dr. Sakaki's Office - 1500 Hours**

Chris and Kota spent the better part of their time chatting with each other. Talking about their favorite foods, their favorite movies or TV shows, and even their favorite colors.

Eventually, Chris had to leave for his meeting with Dr. Sakaki and bid his new friend goodbye.

Getting directions to the place wasn't hard. The doctor seemed to reside in the Laboratory level, which was a quick elevator ride down.

When he entered the room, he was met with two men. A blonde man of German heritage in the white uniform of a director and a Japanese man in a sort of dark grey kimono with frizzy grey hair and closed eyes with a pair of glasses over them.

The Japanese man greeted Chris with a friendly smile. "Didn't expect that… You are here precisely 726 seconds before I anticipated. Interesting. I am Paylor Sakaki." He chuckled lightly. "Doctor Paylor Sakaki. The Chief of Aragami Tech and R&D. I'm certain we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other over the coming days. Welcome aboard, New-Type!"

"Thank you, sir!" Chris replied.

"As you can see, I'm still a touch busy at the moment. Things to do, screens to watch. Uh..." Dr. Sakaki started typing away on a keyboard setup then motioned to his companion. "Johannes? Why don't you do your speech-thing and then I'll go."

"Sure. Though, Doctor, I think it is high time you learned to prioritize between work and personal research." Johannes replied with a bit of amusement in his tone. The blonde man's coal black eyes landed back on Chris. "Thank you for taking part in the Aptitude Test. I know it is not pleasant. My name is Johannes von Shicksal. I'm the Director of the Far East Branch, reporting directly to Fenrir."

In other words, the Boss…

"Once again, congratulations on your acceptance." The Director praised. "I know you shall do great things in your time here."

Sakaki interjected in a joking manner, "Don't let the speechifying fool you. He's an ex-tech guy. No doubt the New-Type medical exam is calling to him."

Johannes looked at Sakaki unamused. "A "tech guy"? Do keep in mind that I hung up my lab coat because we have you now, Doctor."

"Once a scientist, always a scientist, Johannes." The Japanese man pointed out.

"Perhaps…" The German looks back at the God Eater. "In any case, if I may return to my speechifying. The Fenrir Corporation has many goals, of which you are now a critical part. Your direct duties, while crucial, are rather simple. You God Eaters hunt down and destroy Aragami and gather their materials. These materials are then converted into resources. They help maintain this base and supply the upcoming "Aegis Project"."

Sakaki said something about numbers in the middle of the explanation, drawing Chris's attention until Johannes brought it back to him.

"The Aegis Project will defend humanity and our utopia. A fortress at sea, impregnable to Aragami assault, located near the deepest part of the Sea of Japan." Johannes ignored the ramblings of his co-worker and continued his explanation. "Once the final phase of the project is complete, humanity will be able to live in peace again, free from these monsters."

It sounded almost like a dream come true. A utopia without any Aragami…

Suddenly, Dr. Sakaki started rambling again. Something along the lines of New-Types and how amazing they are.

"Paylor!" Johannes interjected in annoyance. "I am trying to teach something!"

"Oh, right!" The scientist chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. It's just these readings, they're beyond our wildest hopes!"

This bit of news seemed to please the Director. "Then it seems the future of humanity is in good hands. You will do us proud." He said to Chris. "And on that note, I shall place you in the Doctor's hands and take my leave. Paylor, be sure to send the results." With that said, Johannes left the lab while Sakaki waved goodbye.

Chris looked at the other man, who had stopped typing and grinned at him. "I believe we're ready to begin. Go ahead and lie down on the bed just there." Sakaki said. "As the exam begins you will feel a bit drowsy. I assure you there's nothing to worry about. When you awaken, you'll be in your quarters."

The American looked at the scientist in confusion.

"It's a, uh, cat nap, so to speak." Sakaki summarized. "Shouldn't be more than a few hours. 10,800 seconds at most. Sleep well!"

For some reason, Chris had a sinking feeling that this man was going to give him the creeps…

* * *

 **The Den - Lobby**

After his medical exam had been completed, Chris awoke in his quarters. So far, he didn't seem to have any lingering problems with the Oracle Cells in his body.

He gave his clothes a once over and sighed. He needed a new outfit. Something that wasn't going to affect his personal preference as a God Eater.

Chris marched over to a terminal and started checking his Mail. Nothing new or special, just a few introductions from others in the Far East Branch. He browsed the store and noticed a nifty looking white-black Battle Top and a pair of white-black Assault Pants. He quickly paid for them and swapped out his lame formal wear for his new white and black outfit that seemed to fit well and suit his style.

Afterward, he returned to the lobby to speak with Tsubaki. Chris looked around and spotted the advisor near the entrance of The Den.

"I see you're done with your checkup…" She gave the American a once over then nodded. "Fine, then I'll have you take on a mission right away. Next to you is Hibari Takeda. She runs the God Eaters' mission information processing. Speak to her in order to receive an order for a mission. After that, use the Terminal up these stairs to select your loadout. Got that?"

Chris nodded. "Understood."

"Very good, I'm expecting a lot from you!"

The New-Type saluted the woman and marched over to the counter to speak with the girl he first met. Hibari took notice of him and smiled. "So you're done with your medical checkup! Well, you already know my name and I oversee mission orders! Now then, let me explain to you the mission workflow."

Chris listened intently as Hibari explained the fundamentals of missions and the enemy intelligence that could assist him and others in battle. He nodded in understanding when she finished her explanation.

"Before you set out, head up the stairs and take the door at the end. Your God Arc will be prepped and waiting for you." The redhead stated.

"Thank you," With that said, Chris browsed through the current missions available and found one called "Devil's Tail". He quickly selected it and accepted the mission.

His teammate for the mission was someone named Lindow. Whoever they are, they didn't seem to be here so, for now, Chris would have to wait. He sat on a couch and stared off into space, lingering in his thoughts as he waited for his teammate.

Eventually, an older man in his early twenties came down the stairs. He had black hair, with one side covering his right eye. Speaking of which, his eye color seemed to be light green. He wore a variation of the Commander Uniform, modified to have coattails that go past his waist, and left open to reveal the black undershirt he has on.

Hibari noticed the man and quickly greeted him. "Oh, Lindow! The Director said that if I saw you, I should tell you he wishes to meet… with you."

So this was Lindow? Chris gave the man a once over and seemed to be a bit apprehensive.

"Awesome!" Lindow replied with a wave of his right arm. "Sounds like you didn't see me then." He stops in front of the New-Type and smiles. "Oh ho! Hey there, rook! The name's Lindow Amamiya. According to various documents, I am your superior officer. But I never paid much attention to that crap and neither should you. Endgame, I want you to be someone who I know has my back. And I'll have yours."

' _Okay, I think I'm beginning to like this guy.'_ Chris thought with a small grin.

Out of nowhere, a lovely woman of Japanese descent appeared next to Lindow. "Oh, who's this? A new recruit?" She cooed playfully.

She had dark brown hair, styled in a straight bob cut with bangs, and mocha eyes. Her outfit is a combination of green and black; she wears a backless top with a neck strap, exposing a bit of her midriff, a strip of ribbon tied around her right bicep, a long beach skirt with a pair of shorts, and a pair of heeled shoes. In addition, she wears brown colored gloves and pouches around her waist, tied with a few strips of thin ribbon. She also had a shapely figure, but there was a definite undertone in her muscles.

Chris felt his cheeks burn at the sight of such a beautiful woman. _'Is the Far East just loaded with hot chicks!?'_

"Yep, and you're totally ruining my big, scary speech about our brutal coda, so shoo!" Lindow playfully scolded the newcomer.

The woman giggled. "Heh, of course, sir! You're the boss, sir." She looked back at Chris and gave him a friendly wave, much to his embarrassment.

After she left, Lindow rubbed the back of his head in exasperation. "Now I lost my place, so… We're cool, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah." Chris nodded.

"I'm sending you out into battle, and I know that's scary," Lindow explained. "But look, I'm gonna be right here with ya, got it?"

"R-right," The New-Type gulped.

Lindow looked at the clock. "Oh and look at the time. It's half past mission." He looks back at Chris with a grin. "Let's go!"

"Yes, sir!" Chris nodded as he and Lindow left to acquire their God Arcs.

* * *

 **City of Mercy - One Hour Later**

The helicopter ride had been silent and rather uncomfortable. Lindow didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was taking a small nap while Chris nervously tapped his foot on the floor.

Eventually, the helicopter reached the target destination, allowing the two God Eaters to disembark and continue on to enter the ruins of the city.

The two stopped at the edge and looked upon the sight with grim stares. Lindow shouldered his God Arc, a red chainsaw-like blade that suited the man just fine. Chris held his own God Arc tightly in his palms. He met with a shopkeeper and found three interesting items for sale. A Long Blade, a Blast Gun, and a Shield. He kept the Long Blade and the Shield but opted to switch the gun part of his God Arc with a Falcon Sniper Gun. The Long Blade, Rebellion, would suit his purpose for now along with the Shield, Desolate.

"Man, this place has seen better days, for sure," Lindow remarked.

' _No kidding…'_ Chris thought.

"All right, rook, we're gonna get some hands-on experience today." The Far East God Eater stated. "You got three big rules. Don't die. If you're in danger, frikkin' run. And last, hide. Well, not hide. Use cover. Stealth wins fights." He paused. "Wait, is that four big rules then?"

"Uh…"

"I'm gonna bottom line it for ya: Survive." Lindow thought about it and nodded. "Actually, yeah, let's say one big rule: Survive."

"Understood." Chris nodded.

"All right, kid. Let's get this show on the road." Lindow stated as he and the New-Type God Eater readied their Arcs for battle.

"Hey there." Hibari's voice spoke up from Chris's communicator. "This is our first Field Op together. I'm excited to work with you. Now let's get out there!"

"We're fighting little Ogretails today. Should be a pretty basic hunt. Nothing crazy or unexpected, fingers crossed." Lindow explained in his usual laidback manner.

Chris dropped from the ledge and quickly sprinted off to the right, feeling the presence of an Aragami nearby. Lindow followed behind the teen until the duo hid behind a corner to gauge their foe.

Walking around was a lone Ogretail that seemed to be rather docile. At least, before the God Eaters came along.

"I know it's your first time in the field." Lindow spoke up, drawing Chris's attention. "Just remember to stay calm. Watch their movements and strike when you see an opening."

"Roger that," The American looked at his prey for a brief second then dashed towards it in a burst of speed. Before the Ogretail knew what hit it, Chris had already swung his God Arc. The Long Blade cleaving into its flesh as it cried out in pain.

Lindow sighed. "Well, at least he's got guts…" He said to himself then joined the fray by using his own God Arc to carve a deep wound on the Aragami's fur-covered flesh.

Angered, the Ogretail reared back and lunged to bite off the God Eaters' heads. However, both Chris and Lindow managed to dodge the beast's attack. When the New-Type flipped over, he quickly switched his God Arc to Gun Mode and fired a sniper bullet in the Aragami's hindquarters. The cries of the Ogretail grew louder from the piercing oracle bullet.

Lindow winced. "Ooh! That's gotta hurt."

"You fall, beast!" Chris roared as he switched his weapon back to Sword Mode then started slashing viciously at the wounded Ogretail. He performed an overhead strike that hit the monster's bone-like helm, knocking it to the ground as it panted.

"Man, he's not even trained with the God Arc and he's already fighting like me." Lindow grinned, shouldering his God Arc as he watched the rookie advance upon his fallen prey.

Chris stood over the Aragami. Garnet red eyes glaring coldly into the reptilian pupils of the Ogretail. "Now you die." He spat with venom, lifting up his God Arc as the frightened Aragami tried to scurry away, but the boy held it down by pressing his boot onto its neck. Without a second thought, he stabbed the blade of his weapon directly into the body near the core. The Ogretail stopped struggling and eventually laid upon the dust, silent.

"Target Aragami is down! Good job, God Eaters!" Hibari praised.

With the mission accomplished, Lindow approached the new recruit. "I don't just hand out compliments, so when I say you moved well out there for a recruit, I mean it."

Chris nodded. "Thanks."

"You gonna Devour this thing's core? Or should I?" Lindow asked.

"I'll do it." The young man pulled back on the handle of his God Arc, watching as it slowly morphed into the head of an inky black predator. "Bite!" With that command, the God Arc's Predator Mode lunged forward and began to rip and tear through the dead Aragami's flesh until it snagged the beast's core and ate it.

"Man, you've got this job down to the point. I'd almost say you're a prodigy." The laidback God Eater placed a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Come on. Let's head back to base."

With a nod, the duo of God Eaters left the evaporating body of the Ogretail behind, ignoring the Oracle Cells that resided in the dirt as they consumed the corpse.

Chris had finally gotten his first taste of battle. His first taste of revenge for what happened to his loved ones. He could feel it. His God Arc could feel it. When it Devoured the core, Chris felt like his whole body quiver with anticipation. He had written it off as adrenaline, but he knew… He knew that wasn't it…

No, it was not adrenaline. But rather… the joy in Devouring.

And he along with his God Arc would relish in the delight again and again with each new Aragami they face.

After all, isn't that what God Eaters do?

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. This is an ongoing project that had been underwraps for a while due to time and other interests.**

 **If it gets more views than I expect then I'll make it an official story.**

 **Now to explain what the OC's appearance is like in video game terms, it'll be like this:**

* * *

 **Name:** Chris Alder

 **Codename:** Archangel

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Origin/Nationality:** American

 **Personality:** Before he became a God Eater, Chris was a rebellious teen that likes to cause trouble and valued his freedom above all else. When he was a boy, he tended to mess with small Aragami as a means to have fun. After the incident that costed the lives of two important individuals, he became quiet, reserved and only ever spoke unless spoken to. When he opens up to others, he's playful and can be sarcastic at times. He has a severe hate for the Aragami and will not hesitate to make them suffer. He dislikes green vegetables. He's also rather shy around girls and beautiful women. God Arcs also seem to react rather strangely around his presence.

 **Background:** Wandering the wastes since he could remember, Chris hardly remembers his past, save for the Aragami and the destruction they wrought. When he was found by three God Eaters and taken in, he began to learn more about humanity's struggle, but saw no reason to intervene. After a startling incident, Chris decided to become a God Eater and was transferred to the Far East Branch to become a New-Type.

 **Hairstyle:** Style 25

 **Accessory:** Extensions 1 (Silver)

 **Flair:** None

 **Hair Color:** Raven Black

 **Face:** 4

 **Eye Color:** Garnet

 **Skin Color:** White

 **Voice:** 2

 **God Arc Equipment:** Rebellion Long Blade, Falcon Sniper Gun, Desolate Shield (Current)

 **Top:** Battle Top (White/Black)

 **Bottom:** Assault Pants (White/Black)

* * *

 **This will also serve as an example for others who wish to petition their own God Eaters. If you have an interest in it then leave it in a PM. Guests or posts in the Review Box will not count.**

 **Review and comment on this story. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
